Trashed and Scattered
by let.me.cry
Summary: AU! Meet Dr. Uchiha Sasuke, leader in Japan's study of psychokinesis and his favorite subjects Sabaku Gaara and Momochi Haku. But many things happen behind closed doors, things the world cannot understand. [GaaraHaku]
1. Trashed

Ahh yes, just go ahead and kill me now. I started **another** chapter fic but this idea I could just NOT leave alone! I just couldn't! Anyways **I do not own Naruto or the lyrics I used throughout the fic **and all that jazz. This has total crack pairings but it is **not** a crack fic. So read and prepare to be stunned (jk) anyways, the great pairings list:

GaaHaku! NejiSasu! ItaNaru! KankyIno! LeeSaku! ShikaTema! KibaHina!

And that would be that. Just FYI this is not a High school! Fic, but it is a really messed up AU fic in any case! So lets get on with it!

_Keep on writing you're just raping yourself _

_Nothing can take my mind away from them  
Don't you ask about me, ask about somebody else _

_Once I've fallen there's many stories to tell  
I can feel it, won't embrace it, it's overwhelming how far you take it._

_Stuck in a state of questioning  
And don't you tell me you know we're destined, you won't convince me. _

_I won't listen Resentment building, you've put our lives on hold_- "Trashed and Scattered" A7X

**_Haku's Point of View_ **

"Science has marveled at unnatural powers since the beginning of time. We have forced ourselves to believe in gods and goddesses in assumption that such a being has the supernatural powers we crave to possess. I am not here to tell you that god does not exist. I am here to tell you that what you see here is not god."

The same old speech. I have heard it so many times throughout this little 'tour'. Part of me feels like some sort of rock star traveling across Japan and gracing those with my beauty, drinking with my roadies, and getting laid. Well, maybe not the last part. The other part of me feels like a dog everyone loves to goggle at and that my master adores showing me off. Neither am I a star or a dog.

My name is Momochi Haku. I'm eighteen years old, I have long black-brown hair and big beautiful, note the obvious sarcasm, eyes. I look like a girl, and I know it. When most people look at me it's almost always the same expression, confusion, lust, vanity. It's kind of nasty really. So I make it evident within the first conversation that I am indeed male.

My appearance is not what makes me 'special' as Nurse Hinata calls it. What makes me truly different than everyone else is that I possess supernatural powers. I could say that I developed them after some amazing space mission sacrificing myself for my lover. But…that would be lying. I was born with this god-forsaken ability. Dr. Uchiha Sasuke calls it Hydrokinesis. Basically I can manipulate water it any shape or form with my mind. But oh no, if that isn't enough I have another ability combined with my waterpowers. I say waterpowers because I always stutter when I try to say Hydrokinesis.

Anyway, this other ability is temperature manipulation. In short, I make stuff really cold. So usually when I mess with water it ends up being frozen. I would like to say that only I suffer this fate and I am the dog everyone studies…only. But that would be yet another lie.

I travel with four others like myself. One is sitting beside me, as usual looking very agitated about god knows what. His name is Sabaku no Kankuro. He had brown hair…well I think considering it's usually hidden under the most interesting almost cat-like hat. He also wears the strangest face-paint crawling from his cheekbones straight down his nose. He has a telekinetic ability, working best through his handmade puppets. The puppets are rather disturbing to look at; they are painted and carved with expert craftsmanship and look like real people. He's made one of just about everyone. It's rather freaky to be walking down the hall and seeing yourself walking beside him at the same time.

Another is named Yamanaka Ino. She is very pretty, with light blonde hair usually in a bun and blue eyes of a nice shade. However her appearance masks her frightening personality. She's brutal and her power is one of the most complicated ones I have ever seen. The victim must be very still and with correct precocity she can, to be as general as possible, take over her mind. Dr. Sasuke will talk about it soon enough in technical terms. Speaking of Ino and Sasuke she seems to have the hugest crush on him. Personally, I think the good doctor is a bastard and probably gay, or so says my ever present GayDar.

Next to Ino is the most irritating person I have ever met. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He had bright blonde hair and cerulean eyes and always runs around in a bright orange suit. Zero fashion sense whatsoever. He is always being a bastard to Sasuke and trying to win a date with Nurse Sakura. He can get over it though, Sakura is asphyxiated with Sasuke. Naruto's power is that of replication. With concentration he can create hundreds, even thousands of solid copies of himself. They jolt and burst into smoke with a nice hard punch, but still…could a _normal _person do that?

And lastly there is him. Sabaku no Gaara. He had the most beautiful color of sea-foam green eyes I had ever seen, and extremely dark circles surround them due to the fact that he cannot sleep. He, like his brother Kankuro, had telekinesis. His specialty is the manipulation of Sand calling to his pain and protection without even concentrating. It all reacts to his emotions. I like his hair a lot. It's the color of really dark blood, like when a person dies the blood turns almost black! God, what's that word…it's on the tip of my tongue…oh forget it I'm rambling again. I hardly know anything about Gaara because he's a new kid, I was the very first to be put into Sasuke's test group.

Dr. Sasuke has been talking for a while now, oh, he's getting to my favorite part of the presentation. Shut up brain.

"From what we have been able to conclude those with psychokinetic abilities have received this through a genetic trait." Everyone in the audience shifted and looked around nervously. They always did that. "These abilities are called _Kekkei Genkai_ or bloodline limits. About 99 percent of the people in the world are recessive to the Kekkei Genkai, and therefore do not have it, yet that singly percent of people who are dominant in the trait have ability. Members of that one percent are often related to one another, and more often than not share the same mother or father."

He flipped a slide revealing a string of artist drawn DNA, "Now, say that the mother has the recessive bloodline limit and gives birth to three children. If the first is born with the dominant trait more often than not the rest will too. A perfect example of this is Sabaku Gaara," he said pointing to the redhead who didn't even glance up, "And Sabaku Kankuro. Brothers both sharing telekinetic abilities."

I was beginning to zone out again but tuned in once more once I heard Ino's name. Her power fascinated me, and the fact that Dr. Sasuke had an explanation was rather amazing. Ino sat there looking smug and gazing over every member of the audience with equal dislike.

"Ms. Yamanaka Ino is a very interesting host to a Kekkei Genkai. As you see in this slide this is a picture of the average human brain. The left-brain and the right brain are of equal measure. However, this slide is a picture of Ino's brain. As you can see the 'left brain' as some call it hosts things like bodily functions is bigger than the right brain which has things like memory and personality. This is related to her ability. Over a period of time she can transfer all of her right brain into another person. Not physically of course, but she can transfer her memories, her personality, her habits into another person's left-brain. This not only renders her body as useless as a rag doll, but her victim if I can say so, is very weak during and after the control. Falling victim to this ability will most likely…drive you into psychosis."

Ino smirked as much of the audience flinched and I fought the urge to let out a giggle. My gaze directed to the three other doctors sitting a few feet away from us in their own chairs. One was Dr. Nara Shikamaru, a lazy excuse for a doctor but the host of an IQ exceeding 200. He was truly a genius that thought life was troublesome. Next to him was Dr. Uchiha Itachi. Yes, that would be Dr. Sasuke's dear older brother, and it was rather obvious seeing how in face they were nearly identical. However, Itachi towered over everyone like the grim reaper, and his hair was longer tied in a low ponytail. I think he's really hot. Next to him is Dr. Hyuuga Neji, Nurse Hinata's cousin. He had pale white eyes devoid of pupils although he could see very well, and long dark ebony hair usually tied at the very end. He was…pretty. I'm not sure, but he and Sasuke seem to be giving each other 'the look' lately. Relationship? Hot gay sex? How the fuck should I know? Oh yeah. Cuz I'm a physic. Not that I can read minds, but I **am** a psychic.

Oh great, everyone is looking at me. Is Sasuke talking about me now? Oh, shit is it already time for the demonstration? STOP LOOKING AT ME! Oh good, they're all gazing at Sasuke now. Not time for demo (insert loud anime sigh here). I feel my fingers begin to twirl in my hair again. Nervous habit. I'm chock full of them! Lets see, who should I make uncomfortable this time.

I scan over the crowd. As usual there are a bunch of reporters, and there are doctors, and the friends and family of the roadies. They usually show up at all of them. I see Kiba, Kankuro's best friend or something, and Temari who is Gaara and Kankuro's sister. Oh, and there's that Lee guy. He has a huge fixation with Nurse Sakura and follows us religiously; it's mildly creepy in my opinion. A few people I have seen once or twice such as Chouji and TenTen are among the crowd. Oh, and there is Zabuza-sama. He's my adoptive father; my real father found out about my father and went on a rampage when I was six or something. I ended up killing him by accident. I force the bad thoughts away and glance to the right of the stage where Nurse Sakura and Nurse Hinata are standing. I need to buy them flowers one day; they are so devoted to us even though we have all the strength and reason to kill them. Dr. Neji is approaching me. Oh damn, now it really is time for the demonstration.

We arrived home at the office at around ten p.m. The office, as everyone calls it, really is home. There are eight floors. The cafeteria is on the first floor. Anything to do for fun is on the second floor. Pool and exercise equipment is on the third floor. Every patient, nurse, and doctor had their own rooms in the fourth and fifth floors. There are a bunch of hardcore machines and medical crap on the sixth, seventh, and eighth floors. The family and friends of anyone who lives there can visit after seven in the morning and before ten at night. The office was the place everyone came home too, after being showed off like animals we get a step back to humanity.

I want to go for a swim but Nurse Sakura is giving me the "I'm going to give you a shot and then you're going to get your girly ass in bed IMMEDIATELY!" look. A long sigh and I follow her to the elevator along with Ino who also receives nightly meds from Sakura. The shots don't hurt. I get jabbed with a needle every night, every morning, and once at lunch. They won't let us take pills because our DNA structure wont allow the substance to reach the bloodstream that way, so we have to get direct shots. It hurt for a while, but soon enough that place on my forearm became numb and I don't feel anything there anymore.

After we're done the pink haired woman escorts us to our rooms. Ino had been oddly quiet tonight. Maybe they gave her more depressants than usual. I enter my room and Sakura shuts the door behind me and I can hear the lock click behind me. Damn she really does mean for me to stay inside.

Of all of the patients I am probably the most respected by the doctors and nurses. I rarely snap and usually just do whatever they tell me to do. I don't say this to be vain; I say it because by comparison I would like me the most too. Ino seems like the type that would kick your ass without warning. Kankuro is rude, cocky, and irritating. Naruto is a total knucklehead and talks with either his dick or his fists almost ninety percent of the time. Gaara. I don't know anything about his personality. He hasn't really proven himself to have a personality. He shows no signs of like or dislike. He's like a locked girl's diary. Very cute on the outside, yes I think Gaara is cute, but he could contain a gazillion dirty little secrets. You would never know because the keeper of the key always wears it around their neck. Hmm…maybe I should bite Gaara's neck. Maybe that would unlock him.

I suppress a giggle and walk into my bathroom still thinking of Gaara's reaction to me walking up to him and just taking a chomp out of his jugular and turned on the faucet. Water is nice. It's reacting to me and pouring out of the taps very quickly. The bathtub filled up and I turned off the faucet before it overflowed. Sasuke would be just wonderfully cheerful if **that** happened.

I tossed off my clothes and for a moment glared at my reflection. WHY DO I LOOK SO MUCH LIKE A GIRL? I mean god, if you exist, why did you have to do it halfway with me? You were probably starting with a girl, but ran out of materials so you took off the boobs and used it to make a penis. I snort out loud and climb into the tub. I hope the hot water doesn't wreck my hair; if it does I'll have to wear it in a bun again!

101010101010101010101010101010101010

Dude, I just realized there was almost no actual dialogue in the chapter. A lot of Haku talking to himself, but only twice does someone actually speak xDD Chapter one is up! This idea came to me late at night, and I couldn't leave it alone. Want another chapter? I won't update until I have **ten reviews**.


	2. Irritated

**Firstly:** Wow! What a great response! I couldn't believe so many people liked it! I was totally expected a group of flames, but holy shit! I got ten reviews in one _day_. That's freaking unbelievable! I mean god it could not have been that good! Whatever.

**Secondly:** I don't own Naruto or Avenged Sevenfold, whose first few lines of the song "Trashed and Scattered" will be at the header of every chapter. Just to clear that up.

**Thirdly:** For the people who asked about the lack of dialogue. It will depend on whose point of view it is, if it's someone like Sasuke's point of view there will be more dialogue than if it's Gaara's point of view. Understand?

**Lastly: **Most of the time you read my fics, you are in the presence of my awesome beta, yaoi-yuri-lover101 so babes, lets take a moment of silence to honor her greatness. On with the fic then!

---

_Keep on writing you're just raping yourself._

_Nothing can take my mind away from them._

_Don't you ask about me, ask about somebody else._

_Once I've fallen there's many stories to tell._

_I can feel it, won't embrace it, it's overwhelming how far you take it._

_Stuck in a state of questioning._

_And don't you tell me you know we're destined._

_You won't convince me. I won't listen._

_Resentment building, you've put our lives on hold._

-"Trashed and Scattered" by Avenged Sevenfold

**_Gaara's Point of View _**

Damn it all. Just damn it all to hell. I hate you Shikamaru. I hate you. With your damn needles poking me all over the place. Like I'm a fucking psycho or something. I hate this place. I hate having to be around people all the time, and being trapped in this building confined to daily injections and tests like I'm an animal or something. Just damn it all to hell.

My name is Sabaku no Gaara. I'm only seventeen, but Temari, who is technically my blood sister though I can hardly consider her one anymore, sent me to hell. It's not fair either! She doesn't have a power but Sasuke says brothers and sisters are supposed too. Kankuro is here with me. I don't hate him as much as some of the other people here. Like Shikamaru. Temari's lazy ass doctor boyfriend who sticks me with needles every day so I don't hurt anyone or something. It drives me nuts.

It's not the needles that irritate me, frankly I kind of like them. It doesn't take a genius to see that considering I have my ears pierced eight times on one side, three on the other, my nose is pierced, as is my eyebrow. My practically non existent eyebrow considering the dark circles around my eyes reach all the way up too what little red hair is there. I hate my appearance; out of all of the patients I have the strangest appearance. Blood red hair and green eyes everyone thinks look unpleasant. If that wasn't enough my psychotic father forced me to get a tattoo of the word love directly on my forehead, when I was, what had I been six? Around the time I killed my uncle.

Oh yeah. Another thing about glorious me. I am a murderer. I have killed people using my powers, my sand. No one but my victims and my father knows this. At first it was self-defense. Kill anyone who found out I had powers. But then dad found out, and I didn't know. So he sent assassin after assassin for me. The more of them I killed, the more I enjoyed it. It was no big deal, the night my uncle Yashamaru came after me. I hadn't known it was he at the time and killed him quickly. The freak had a backup plan though, a bomb on his chest just in case he failed. Daddy dearest found out. He beat me. He hurt me. He gave me a _fucking_ tattoo just to remind me that I am unloved. I haven't killed anyone since Temari put me in this place, but I swear to whatever god has a point in my life if Shikamaru latches Nurse TenTen on me again I'll explode. Well, probably not. I'll crush them with my sand.

I let out a long yawn and glare at nurse Sakura who is currently arm wrestling with Ino. Yawn. Man I am tired. In fact, I'm always tired. I have a 'special case' of insomnia. When I sleep my cells reproduce at an amazing rate and my lust for kill becomes great. I am truly a demon when I sleep. So I can't sleep. I am always awake. The doctors can't really determine the cause of this, considering they hardly know anything about dominant Kekkei Genkais, let alone what side effects it has. At night I sort of lay there with my eyes closed. It's like sleeping, because my body rests, but it isn't the same. So the effect isn't dangerous.

Ino won. That girl really is something. Or maybe she took over Sakura's mind and is making her lose. It doesn't look like it though because she's dancing around saying something about Sakura owing her some food from McDonalds. It was little things that patients staked for arm wrestling matches here, because life is in the office. The only people who can leave are the doctors and nurses on lunch breaks or during emergencies.

We don't have a discussion today, which is when Sasuke takes us to a conference and presents his info and makes us demonstrate. It's nice too, because today is Saturday, which means no tutoring. Technically I'm still in high school so people have to teach me stuff, give me tests, the whole bit. It's what I do three days a week between Monday and Friday. In fact, most of today is a free day. I'm going to go take sit in the hot tub. Hot baths are very relaxing.

I go to my room and put on my swim trunks. Apparently, you aren't supposed to go to the baths naked. Sasuke told me this several times when I first arrived acting as though I had a hearing deficit. The reason was, through Nurse Hinata's quiet mouth, that Kankuro had gone through a 'gotta feel the breeze between the knees' phase when he first arrived. I told her to expect another one. I rarely talk, I know this and it is for a very simple reason. Few people are worth my words. I often use rather big words that people don't understand. It's very irritating to get that 'uhh…what?' look when I say something, so after awhile I stopped talking. However, I respect Nurse Hinata. She's very kind and gentle and treats everyone with respect. So I treat her with a matching respect great enough for her to be, not the sarcasm, blessed with the sound of my voice.

I have found my way to the elevator and when the doors open and that little ding sounds I enter. Neji is in there looking very bored and wearing nothing but trunks as well. I step in, unable to not glance at his body. Yep, you heard it here folks, I scary, psychokinetic, Sabaku no Gaara am gay. I'm not the kind of 'oh my god, Ino-chan we should like, oh my god, totally go shopping next weekend!' kind of gay, more of the 'if you make fun of me I'll stab you in the crotch with a fork' kind of gay. But it didn't matter what kind of gay I was, I was still staring at Neji. He was…good. He worked out, that was obvious. Not my type though, maybe it's the constantly bitchy attitude. I'm the mean one in the relationship, the other one is…I don't know…the nice one.

The elevator has opened and my feet are carrying me to the pool area followed Neji automatically while I stare disdainfully at a nurse I don't know. I went for the hot tub, glad when Neji left me alone and went for the pool, probably to swim laps. It would be just too damn awkward if he were there.

The Jacuzzi was devoid of anyone and I climbed down the marble steps letting the hot water calm me down. Hot things tend to make me calm. Okay, that did **not** come out right. I mean, temperature, if the shit is, err…never mind. I used to live in a desert village called Sunaga where it was hot and dry during the day and cold at night. It was the perfect place, the hot relaxed me so I felt kind of good during the day, but at night I was on edge because of the cold and didn't fall asleep. Then we moved to Konoha. Where it's sticky, humid, wet, cold, hot, snowy, and there is almost no sand! Just dirt, streets, and honking taxicabs. I keep an amount of sand with me wherever I go. It stays in this little, miniature gourd thing that can fit in my jacket pocket. It holds a couple fistfuls, more than enough to kill someone.

I take the small gourd out of my pocket and put it behind an artificial plant sitting beside the Jacuzzi so no one could see it. Water slows down sand. That's the only thing I like about Konoha. I'm far less dangerous, because it's always raining. It seems like always, considering it never did in Sunaga. I love the rain, the first time I saw it, and I was five. The sand came up to protect me from the water, but it was slow and saggy and gave way. For once in my life I had been unprotected. I had been free. I could have killed myself then, and ended my meaningless existence. But at the time, the idea of dying hadn't crossed my mind. I wish it had though, I would be over with and it would be wonderful. I haven't been in the rain since then, and my sand has become much stronger, it does every time it tastes blood. I doubt I could kill myself in the rain if I did it today. I can't even try here; I'm under constant surveillance. And people wonder why I hold such resentment to Temari for putting me here.

The door is opening and I look up. Oh. It's him. I think his name is Haku. He's the doctor's and nurse's favorite lab dog. His hair is really pretty. It looks like it's made of ice that someone had been sucking on for awhile, so it's soft and shiny. I honestly cannot believe I just compared Haku's hair to ice. Speaking of ice, he's just stepped in and I can physically feel the temperature of the water drop a few degrees. I guess I can't blame him or anything, but the water isn't as hot as before. I like it when it's hot.

Haku is gazing into the water as though expecting a monster to jump out and attack him. This mildly intrigues me. In fact Haku is a rather intriguing person to stare at all around. His voice is soft and caring, but his eyes are sad and hold secrets. I think, in his life, he too had experienced the feeling of taking another person's life. I can see it in his eyes. Speaking of those sad, brown eyes, they are very pretty. Like the rest of Haku, they are very pretty. Sasuke's attractive in a more masculine kind of way; Neji's attractive in a mascu-femme kind of way, and Haku's attractive in a feminine kind of way. That's about all the attractive people here. I'm a sucker for dark hair I guess, probably because I hate the color of my own hair. Damn whatever genetic trait gave this mop of bloody sticks and leaves for hair.

He jerked his head in my direction for no particular reason, the way a person does if he or she thinks that they heard the other person said something. I haven't said a word all day, in fact, does Haku even know what my voice sounds like? Maybe he does, but I don't think I've ever spoken to him. Haku doesn't speak a lot, at least the times I have been in his presence. He never talks during the orientations, none of us do. He sometimes talks to Ino and Naruto and I have seen him chat with a few of the nurses before too. To my pleasure he bugs the living shit out of Temari. I don't know why, maybe it's that soft all-knowing giggle he has, but something about him drives Temari crazy. I suddenly shiver as Haku's arm accidentally brushes against my own. It's freezing cold, even though the water was warm.

"Oh, I apologize Gaara." He said sincerely

The silence returned and I sunk into the bubbles hoping he wasn't looking at me, but too uncomfortable to look up. There are two sides to me. Well, actually three if you count when I'm on a murderous rampage, but I usually don't count that part. One side of me is cold, disdainful, 'fuck the world and let it fuck me' kind of guy, the other is a shy, depressed, 'oh my god that boy is so cute, what do I do, what if he sees me, oh my god he's looking at me –squee-' side. The side that blushes and stutters and gives away my sexuality. Few people have ever seen that side of me, but right now I'm in shy gay boy mode and trying to bury myself beneath the water so Haku couldn't see.

That would be uber-humiliating if he did. Uber, that's German isn't it? It means super or something. I heard Temari say it once and I thought it sounded cool. Neji has uber-white eyes. Sakura is having an uber-bitch fit. Ino **is** an uber-bitch fit. Haku is uber-cute. Shit like that just rolls off the tongue. And right now I'm uber-blushing in this uber-hot water next to uber-hot Haku and that's making me uber-shy. Damn you Haku. You and the word uber.

I can hear Sasuke's deep voice distantly something along the lines of 'fuck off Hyuuga' or 'take them off Hyuuga'. I can't really tell which, and I don't really care. The sound of Sasuke's voice is bringing back regular me, and I've never been more grateful to the sorry bastard. Haku is looking at me, and I hear something cracking. It sounds like glass and I feel my face twist into the 'oh shit' expression. The sand is starting to make its way out of the gourd. I have to leave. Besides Temari is supposed to visit today anyway, and I don't really feel like having her visit me in the pools again. That had been humiliating.

I stand up and grab my gourd, which had a crack on the lid. I averted my gaze to anything but Haku as I left. If I did look at him, the sand would surely escape and that would be…well…uber-embarrassing.

Temari is already here, I can see the top of her head from a three floors above and I rush to my room to dress. She will be angry if she doesn't get to see me, and a severely pissed Temari as almost as frightening as a severely pissed me. I slip on a black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of very dark denim blue jeans, and a pair of very worn converse and take the elevator downstairs. This was one of the few things I like about this place, unlike the nurses and doctors; the patients can wear whatever they want as long as someone brings it to them. Ino's father brings her clothes she picks out from magazines from time to time. It's nice, something that makes me feel a little more human.

Temari smiles when she sees me, which makes me feel a little sick to my stomach. That smile means she's glad to see me. Usually bad things happen when Temari is glad to see me. She is standing beside Kankuro and Shikamaru, and both are holding bags in a very vibrant shade of purple. There is one bag in her hand, bright pink. Fun. Joyous. Pink. Better as hell not be for me.

"Gaa-san!" she said happily causing a glare to appear on my face at the much-hated nickname, "I brought you something!"

I shake my head and for a few seconds her face falters. Then it is replaced with an angry determination that I, though I will never say so, scares me shitless.

"Ototou, take the damned gift." She said in a way that could only translate to 'take it or I'll rip off your testacies with a broken spork', "You don't want to make older sister angry do you?"

I glare and accept the pink bag she shoves into my chest. The three begin talking about things I am uninterested in, and I begin to inspect the bag's contents. A necklace, a couple of candy bars, some sugarless chewing gum, and a black shirt with the Coheed and Cambria logo on it. I'm going to pretend that it doesn't creep me out that my sister somehow knows I like that band. Replacing the contents I begin chewing on my fingernail wishing I could just leave. However Temari looks rather vicious today and will probably want to have dinner with my brother and Shikamaru.

This was life, under cameras and trapped in this building. Trapped in hell. The windows beckon purgatory and it looks so inviting, but we are forced just to look never being able to climb out of this place, into the bright world. This was my twisted version of normality.

--

And that would be chapter two! I made it just a smidge longer than the last chapter, once again there was almost no dialogue. So these are the magnificent thoughts of Gaara-chan –snuggles- Oh, and FYI: I'm not updating until I have ten reviews and the count hits **25**.


	3. Awestruck

**One**: Wow…everyone is so nice to me. Why do they do that? Reviews pwn.

**Two**: Avenged Sevenfold owns life. Want to listen to the song, Trashed and Scattered. Well, I'm pimping the MySpace page where you can listen to said song. Myspace. Com / avengedsevenfold

**Three**: I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but sometimes I just can't. Sorry. :(

**Four**: I am not a scientist. I know nothing about the left-brain or the right brain or telekinesis. Did I fool you? Maybe. **None of the information in this fic is true.** I don't even know which chamber of the brain does what. But…I can make it sound as though I know what I'm talking about. I kick ass like that.

**Five**: I've been hideously emo lately. Ph33r the angst!

_Keep on writing you're just raping yourself._

_Nothing can take my mind away from them._

_Don't you ask about me, ask about somebody else._

_Once I've fallen there's many stories to tell._

_I can feel it, won't embrace it, it's overwhelming how far you take it._

_Stuck in a state of questioning._

_And don't you tell me you know we're destined._

_You won't convince me. I won't listen._

_Resentment building, you've put our lives on hold._

_-"Trashed and Scattered" by Avenged Sevenfold_

**_Sasuke's Point of View_**

I am in awe I haven't killed myself yet. Seriously. I live in hell comprised of pushy nurses armed with syringes and crazy telekinetics armed with…their brains. I have to see my brother…every…fucking…day. I have to put up with nonstop babble from all the idiots surrounding me. I have to spend every waking moment of my life examining someone who just might crack at any moment and kill someone. And the only hope I had for the salvation of my brilliant mind was just the object of a wet dream. Damn you to hell Hyuuga Neji. I guess I would end up going with you, if I killed myself that is.

Adorning myself in my tuxedo of a white lab coat and black slacks I leave the room. I don't have time to fuck around and I know it, I don't have time to lay in bed and sleep. I could be analyzing blood samples, I could be examining Gaara's sleeping patterns, I could be looking at pictures of Ino's brain, but instead I was lying in bed having wet dreams. I need a better life than this.

When I was growing up, and still now, I was always compared to my god damned brother Itachi. He was more attractive than I, stronger than I, made better grades than I did, he was the Uchiha prodigy and I was left behind him wishing I could be who he was.

When I was about thirteen there was a temporary time when people said "Sasuke" instead of "Itachi's Little Brother". It was when I began to show drastic improvement in all academic subjects and my physical body became much more adapted to sports. The time didn't last long of course, because grand old Itachi became a neurosurgeon.

Yep, he became a great genius doctor and took away any kind of self I had at the time away from me.

I must have horrified my parents when I told then I was majoring in the supernatural study. They thought I was throwing my life away to chase ghosts and witches and told me, as usual, I should model after Itachi. That was the first time I ever snapped. I cracked, I let out years of anger, depression, and inferiority. I did what I wanted to do. I got rich, I got famous, I got a good rep, I got a bad rep, and I still don't feel good about myself.

You want to know why? Because of fucking Itachi. He barged into my life as a successful doctor and forced himself into my team. I don't know how. I don't know why. But suddenly every morning when I wake up at the office, go to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee and a bagel, I see Itachi chewing on an apple or sipping some orange juice while reading one of the patient's brain scan reports.

I must be sounding as though he's my only partner here. Nara Shikamaru, he's alright I suppose. We see each other as colleges and just that, the only person he shows a true interest in is his crazy violent girlfriend Sabaku Temari. Shikamaru is a genius, a strategist, always calm in bad situation, and _too_ calm in regular situations. And of course, there is Hyuuga Neji, which I can only conclude I have developed a crush on or he 'excites my hormones'. He's also a genius, as all us doctors are. His philosophy on life is that it is determined by fate. Fate says he was in the Hyuuga family, fate says he was to be a doctor, fate says he was going to have a bagel with orange jam on it tomorrow morning. This readily annoys me, but Neji is a very respectable person and I can look past it.

I am currently walking down the long stretched hallway that reminds me of a haunted hotel I once saw on the Discovery Channel as a kid. Even then I was obsessed with the supernatural. The fluorescent lights are blinking and the blinding white floor is graying from years of expensive black shoes tromping over it. The lights blink a lot around here, not really because we have electricity problems, but because this is a building full of psychokinetics and all of the sound and light waves are being bent in wrong directions.

The elevator is empty, as it usually is, and I press the button that was labeled '1'. I needed some coffee and depending on how late it was, I needed some salad. Not plain salad. Tomato salad with ranch dressing baby. The annoying little 'DING!' that sounds when the shaft reaches my floor is not what I had desired to hear. No sound would be nicer, because this is a hospital and it is anything but cheery, and cheery little noises like that can really agitate someone. Someone like me.

I can hear the cafeteria's music playing Queen and I feel a recovery from that damn ding begin to occur. I worship Freddy Mercury. I always have, when I first heard Queen after digging through some of Itachi's vinyls, I was forever inspired. Itachi was always buying music when I was growing up, vinyls, cassettes, CDs, whatever was the musical…playing…thing of the time, he would always have one on. "I want to break free" was playing happily from the speakers. That's the good happy music for a hospital. The ding in the elevator is **not**.

"Good morning Dr. Uchiha-sama." Hinata said bowing to me as usual and giving me a small smile.

"Good morning Nurse Hinata-san."

Hinata was probably the most tolerable person in this prison. Neji lost that spot when he invaded my dreams. Hinata was quiet and very respecting of everyone, she had never once forgotten to call a nurse or doctor by their title, and she always treated the patients with much respect. She wouldn't let anyone call her "Nurse Hyuuga-san" because she didn't like being identified by her family. In the back of my mind I always wondered if she was strong enough for this job, after all if the Japanese military got any one of our patients into their hands, they could become killing machines. But she took the job to 'change herself' knowing it would require her to be semi-social if she didn't want to develop cabin fever, and it would require her to be around Neji. She seemed to have been deathly afraid of her cousin when she arrived, but the tension between the two Hyuugas seemed to have eased a little bit.

"Oh and, Doctor Uchiha-sama?"

"Yes?" I asked, a slight hope she was telling me one of the doctors was taking my place for a day so I could relax nudging in the back of my mind, "Nurse Hinata-san?"

"Well…" she began to twiddle her fingers and I knew instantly she was uncomfortable a good sign she needed help with something or she needed time off, "A friend of mine wanted to meet me for lunch today…you know…_out there_…so umm…"

"Just take the day off Nurse Hinata-san." I said surprised at my words and even more so how kind I sounded when I said them, "You need some time to yourself."

"Oh! Well…thank you Doctor Uchiha-sama!" she exclaimed, bowing to me and smiling brightly.

I'm pretty sure she said something after that but I was more attentive to the music pouring from the cafeteria wall speakers. I nodded and she left. That poor girl needed to get out more. Hehe…that's almost a paradox, because she chose to work in a closed environment where the most you could get out was going to the second floor…haha…if I was an internet geek I would be all "OMG xDD!" right now.

I made myself some coffee and, agitated I had missed the salad bar, picked up a fat free snack doughnut, and got in line. The food idea is weird around here. Patients have a card, which if they want anything to eat, they have to slide it in a credit card thingy and enter a PIN number. It's exactly like using a debit card, except they aren't being charged anything. The card simply stores the food they purchased on a calendar, so we can easily refer to what they ate that day. Doctors and nurses have to pay though, because they for one have the opportunity to go grocery shopping for meals that can be made in the appliances in their rooms, and for another money needs to keep coming into the hospital one way or another. They scan it on a debit card, because it's too much trouble to carry around a dollar everywhere for coffee, especially when pulling all nighters. Ino slid her card through the…sliding thing…I have no idea what it's called and I don't particularly care either…and began to drink her juice.

"Oh good morning Sasuke-kun! I didn't notice you!"

That's the thing about Ino. She treats everyone as equals, no one is a sama or sempai to her, everyone is everyone. I kind of admire it; my parents brought me up to respect everyone and to see myself as an inferior. I knew she was lying about not noticing me. Maybe it's her close connection to the human mind, but she can tell when a person is coming thirty yards away.

"Good morning Ino-san." I said formally, "How are you?"

I could practically see her go fan girl in her head and she put on a big 'oh so dazzling' smile. Sorry Ino, I'm currently questioning myself.

"I'm great Sasuke-kun. Do you want to eat with me?"

That's just what I expected. Ino's nice and all…well I couldn't really say she's nice…let's restate this. Ino is a nice girl at heart, but on the outer rimming of her heart she's a malevolent beast, which if I do say so myself, scares the shit out of me.

"No thank you Ino-san. I have to do some work."

She looked downcast. Any normal gentlemen would say 'but maybe some other time.' But I'm a firm believe in the 'if you don't mean it don't say it' philosophy. I wouldn't hang out with Ino unless it was absolutely necessary, so what was the point in getting her hopes up?

"Oh well, goodbye Sasuke-kun!"

I guess that sort of sealed my fate that I had to leave. So, doughnuts and coffee in hand, I bid goodbye to Ino and walked back to the elevator. My good mood was corrupted once more by that ungodly sound as the door opened. DING!

I almost dropped my things when I saw who was inside. It was Neji. Standing there. Dripping wet. With a towel around his waste and a pair of swim trunks barely visible beneath it. I felt all the blood in my body rush to my head and I thought the headache was going to knock me out. I walked in as calmly as I could and avoided his piercing stare as best as I could.

"Isn't this your floor?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"Not really."

"Then why are you on the elevator?" I asked genuinely confused.

"It's warm."

If there was anything he could have said to give me a severe inferiority complex it was that. I reached for the button labeled six, but I suddenly realized the last thing I wanted to do was work. In fact the only thing that truly sounded appealing to me was going up to the roof, putting on my headphones, and reading The Catcher in the Rye for the millionth time. I pushed the number four where my room was on. I'm coming Queen. I'm going to take you up on the roof and read books while absorbing your greatness. Or something.

I'm probably still blushing because Neji is openly staring at me. It's uncomfortable in **every** way, shape, and form. I wish he would have pupils. That would make it feel less penetrating. For probably the last time in my life I was glad to hear that stupid little DING!

"Doctor Sasuke-sama!"

I feel my cheeks burn as I turned around facing my colleague who was more evidently than ever half naked and dripping in cold water. Man his hair was nice.

"Yes?"

"You have coffee on your shirt."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem."

My inferiority complex is going insane. Of course that would be what he was going to tell me. Why the hell would he say anything else? I leave quickly for my room. I have only been awake an hour but it has felt like twenty. I feel as though I have been pulling a long all night study of Gaara, which really knocks a person out if you don't know.

I unlock my bedroom and walk inside. Housekeeping hasn't been around yet and my things are strewn around the room in a very un-doctoral manner. I don't particularly care about it; I don't really spend much time in my room. I'm either exercising, swimming, working, or on the roof in a feeble attempt to relax. Still, having my clothes and boxes all over the floor kind of pisses me off. A lot of things do. I locate my CD player. It's one of the really good ones, the kind that can get 15,441,846,746 hours of play on a pair of regular double A batteries, and the price tag has an even bigger number than the hours of play. My headphones are across the room. Also the really good kind, the one with the really big earphones that somehow make you look all cool and superior when you listen to them.

My CD is already in there and I head for the elevator again. He's _still_ in there. Damnit Neji you're a doctor, stop playing in an elevator and get a life! I forgot to change my shirt because his eyes dart to the dark spot. Goddamn perfectionist. I put on my headphones so I wont have to listen to him or that stupid noise and turn up the volume. I must have been staring at him because he was looking agitated with me. I can't help it. Neji. Is. Hot. I reach the roof and feel an throbbing in my groin. This is probably the main reason why I'm in awe I haven't killed myself yet.

--

Hehe Sasuke's thought process is really funny. He was so out of character though…shoot mesh now. Sasuke has a crush on Neji! YOSH! –Nice guy pose- But…does Neji have a crush on Sasuke? I always figured Sasuke as the kind of person who would develop an obsession at a young age –cough-ITACH-cough- and never leave it alone until he was dead…so instead of Itachi being that obsession…I CHOSE QUEEN! I love Queen. RIP Freddy Mercury.

I won't update until I have **ten reviews**. It's my law. Off to do homework, toodles!


	4. Amused

**One; **Just FYI, the first four chapters (this being number 4) are dedicated to the Point of View's and introductions of our four main characters. There is really no other point, and after this one, I'll just do anyone's POV I desire, so nyeh :P

**Two;** Sorry it took so long to update, I had a few technical difficulties, so to speak D:

**Three;** Nejiishawtkthxbai

**Four;** I've had a few problems with my friends lately, so this chapter may be affected, if Neji comes across sounding uber cynical, pessimistic, and irritated, you know why.

_Keep on writing you're just raping yourself._

_Nothing can take my mind away from them._

_Don't you ask about me, ask about somebody else._

_Once I've fallen there's many stories to tell._

_I can feel it, won't embrace it, it's overwhelming how far you take it._

_Stuck in a state of questioning._

_And don't you tell me you know we're destined._

_You won't convince me. I won't listen._

_Resentment building, you've put our lives on hold._

**-"Trashed and Scattered" by Avenged Sevenfold**

Neji's Point of View 

One smirk. A little water. Enclosed spaces. And there he goes. He amuses me; sick, sad, fragile little Sasuke. He is so shy and withdrawn and it's sickeningly cute. All emo kids are like that. And the real miracle is that they have no idea how astonishingly adorable they are. The funny thing is Sasuke isn't really a kid. But he's still emo. And you can't be an emo adult. Or an emo teenager. You can only be an emo kid. With two 'D's, because emo kid isn't as cute looking as emo kidd. But that is entirely beside the point that I have yet to make known.

My name is Hyuuga Neji. I am a doctor. I am a genius. I am a Hyuuga. And I am very, very bored. For you see, I am no ordinary doctor, I am one of those weird ones that science frowns upon for many, many years, until they finally go crazy and kill themselves, and drenched in their beautiful blood is all the evidence that everything they had always been saying was nothing less than true. Save for the fact that my fellow doctors and I came up with the proof before any of us went starking mad and attempted suicide. So I am a rich, bored, genius doctor, specializing in the study of psychokinesis.

Anyway, I work with a couple of geniuses that give me a superiority complex. One is Uchiha Itachi. He's the cliché tall, dark, and beautiful guy that seems to be in everyone's life. He's got this pair of long thin legs and a great frame, along with long black hair, shorter than my own, in a low ponytail. He's also got these two scars under his eyes, and no one knows where they came from, but somehow, he makes scars sexy.

I swear, someone would shoot themselves if they knew my thought process was so immature, considering nearly all the words that escape my lips are longer than ten letters.

Another person I work with is Nara Shikamaru. He's fairly cute, and has the mop of brown hair in a high ponytail that sticks up like Vegeta. Vegeta is a character off of a show my cousin Hanabi had been obsessed with for a week in her younger years, something about a bunch of glass spheres with little stars on them that have magic powers. Although the premise sounds innocent, there was a rather excessive amount of violence, for a while I worried if she was going to pick up on all she was learning. I have yet to know.

And lastly, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke. He's my favorite by far, he's so amusing. He's my little gay boy in denial pet. I am twisting him around my finger, and it is positively _hilarious_. He's pretty, he's sort of like a more submissive version of Itachi, except for the hair. His hair is more Seme than mine. Anyway, he's very smart, very emo, and one day I'm just going to walk up to him, give him a hug, and say "cheer up emo kid!". That is, if I can manage to get those alien earphones off his head.

Everyone here is rather sad, and I'm not excluding myself, we're all kind of pathetic. We swore ourselves into hell with smiles and ambition. _Okay_, maybe calling the office hell is a bit strong. It's like permanently staying in a three star hotel, save for you babysitting some psychokinetics every waking moment of your life. It's a dangerous job, I knew so when I signed up, but I don't really care. I want to understand how people can make things explode by staring at them.

Speaking of which, I heard a pyrokinetic and a shape-shifter were discovered hiding out together last week in the desert. They managed to get away though. The details are hardly finalized, but they'll probably be our newest patients, that is, if the government can find them again. Hah. Patients. What a cruel way to describe them. They aren't sick or disabled, but still they voluntarily waste their lives away under pins and needles.

Anyways, about right now I should be going to my room, putting on something descent, going to the lab to analyze some test results, having a cup of coffee, breaking into Hinata's room and steal a few more of her shoujo manga, so on, so forth, but I think I'm going to go harass Sasuke a little bit. He's my pet. He's my brat. I shall love him, and squeeze him, and give him erections, and I will find it hilarious. If three dots were a sentence, I would be using it about now. I am such an idiot in my own head, it's pathetic. I wouldn't be surprised if Ino snuck into my mind to hear me act like a dumbass, but then got so irritated with me acting dumb she quit. Probably. Oh, the woe of I.

I walk downstairs and am mildly pleased to see we have visitors. Gaara is sitting uncomfortably between his sister and brother, glowering at a nearby wall with utmost disgust. I attempt to not snigger at the hot pink bag he has clutched in his left hand. Ino is sitting in a leather chair facing her father. He's a scary guy, even with that American hair of his, he's threatening looking. The sort of 'touch my baby girl and I kill you' threatening. They both are laughing merrily, and judging by the box in Ino's hand, he had brought her some new clothes. I don't see Haku, which doesn't surprise me, Zabuza rarely visits, and even when he does they don't hang around in the open area much.

My gaze skims over to Nurse Sakura, who is doing her best to ignore someone I could probably _never_ forget. Rock Lee, a comrade, if not a rival, of mine from high school, was chatting non-stop about none other than the power of youth. I didn't blame her. When I was in high school, Lee, myself, and Nurse TenTen had been in the same class, and as destiny should say, we were put in a group with each other for about four or five years. Our teacher had been Gai-sensei, who went by no other name than such, and Lee became none other than his clone. I could never forget a guy like Lee.

"YOUTHFUL FRIEND NEJI!"

Not that that is necessarily a good thing. I waved nonchalantly and ended up going over, the only reason being was the glare I was receiving from Nurse Sakura was rather frightening. I chatted with my old classmate and managed to get him away from Sakura on a TenTen hunt long enough for the pink haired nurse to get far, far away.

To my surprise I see Hiashi-sama standing awkwardly in the doorway. He must be looking for Hinata-sama, whom I haven't seen all day. Since she almost always finds me by this time of day, I'm going to assume she's on another date. Yes. Hinata-sama has a love life, let us all gasp in unison. I don't mean that in any cruel way, my cousin is hardly unattractive and can melt hearts like butter, but the type of guy she seems to like are the loud and obnoxious ones, who usually can't stand all of her blushing, stuttering, and tendency to be on the quieter side of things. But the one she's dating now, Inuzuka something, must like her, for they've been dating for almost six months. Hiashi still doesn't know, and I intend to keep it that way.

To my surprise, he calls me with the intent of speaking to I and I alone. Hiashi rarely visits, and the few times he does it's usually to check up on Hinata-sama and see if she may reconsider going back to the Hyuuga family business. I walk over to him, bow slightly, and straighten back up pushing a lock of my hair behind an ear.

"Ah, Neji, son…"

Oh my god. He called me 'son'. I am disturbed. I am irritated as well, my father died in a war when I was only four, my mother ran away with some drunken fool when I was two, Hiashi is by no means my father, and I am by no means his son. I would be more irritated, but I am starting to daydream, and my eyes get all glassy whenever I do so, and it becomes obvious I am not listening. Oh the joys of having no pupils. If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm, in asterisks if my mind had that function as well.

"Anyway…are you even remotely paying attention to me?"

"No."

I replied this quite flatly and Hiashi seemed taken aback. I was always known for honesty, not quite of the brute fashion, but I do not lie often. If Nurse TenTen were to approach me and ask me if some god awful pink and red paisley dress looked good on her, I would probably smile awkwardly and suggest something else. I'm not rude, but I won't let people live in sick little delusions. Speaking of such, I have been tuning out Hiashi's reprimands for five minutes; maybe I should say something.

"…With the attention span of a rat I cannot believe!"

Or possibly not.

An hour later I have a cup of coffee in my hand and a bottle of Advil in my pocket. To my surprise, Hiashi had come to ask me to take charge of the Hyuuga business when he is gone. I told him there was no way in the nine layers of hell I was leaving my job to take care of the Hyuuga business. He was irritated. So was I. That man irritates me far too much so to be healthy. Sure, teenagers readily despise parental figures. I'm not a teenager, my brain is fully developed, and save for the fact that I like all the chocolates in the box, if you catch my drift, I'm pretty hormonally intact. So why do I hate Hiashi so much? I don't know. He's just a bastard.

I open the door of my room and set my coffee down on top of the TV set. Housekeeping has been in, not that they really need to come to my room. It's the kind of room someone suffering chronic obsessive-compulsive disorder would have, hideously clean and sparkly. However, no such disorder exists within me, I only suffer depression, and it's being controlled with a high daily dosage of Zoloft.

I drink some of my coffee, but it tastes bitter and old, and I toss it. I have already removed my doctor's tuxedo, which is some running inside joke that originated when Haku had been drugged about eight months back. It had been rather cute actually; Haku hadn't been sleeping, so Itachi gave him a drug. For about an hour before he fell asleep he said some rather hilarious things, one being a comment about how he wished he could go to the school prom like Sasuke…or something like that. He had mistaken the uniform for a tuxedo, and, well I guess you would have had to have been there. I am now wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a tight black turtleneck sweater. My goal: bug someone to go on an espresso date with me at Starbucks.

After I got through Sakura, Hinata-sama, TenTen, Itachi, and Shikamaru I decided pretty much the only person left was Sasuke. This was amusing, actually, as I adjusted my sweater and stepped into the elevator. It would go to the top floor, then I would take the emergency exit steps up to the roof, where I would find him, bobbing his head to the beat of god knows what in those nerdy headphones, and face buried in a book, probably something cool, like a manga based off a horror movie or a book like The Catcher in the Rye, or something. The ding sounded and the doors opened.

The hallway was murkier up here, not because it was any less unkempt, but because the lighting cast particularly dark shadows on this floor. I walked down the hall to the doors and pushed them open. The stares weren't clean at all. The one white was now dark gray and remnants of bugs littered everywhere. Ignoring it, I walked up the steps and opened the small door that led out to the roof.

It was one of those cliché beautiful sceneries. The sun was setting and the sky was washed out with an array of blues, pinks, and purples, which Sasuke sat on the very edge of the building, legs hanging off, arms clasping the bars of the rail fence so he didn't fall, and his long shadow nearly reaching my feet. There were a few drops of water on his head and the lightest of rains became apparent as I approached him.

Sure enough, he was listening to some music and reading a cool book. I prodded his head lightly and he took off the headset, looking half irritated half embarrassed.

"Take off those clothes."

Now, one cannot really understand the hilarity of this situation unless they had been there. I said this in a very monotonous voice, and it had sounded way better in my mind, but it was obvious how perverted it may have been when Sasuke's eyes widened and he dropped his book. I grabbed it before it fell six stories into a garbage bin and suppressed a laugh.

"I mean get dressed in something cute and come to Starbucks with me."

Once again this was probably not the right thing to say because his eyes widened a bit more and his face went a very slight red. Well. At least I know he doesn't have an ice block for a head. I stood up, putting his nose about crotch level and offered him a hand to stand up. Sasuke disregarded the hand and shakily stood, afraid of dropping his precious headphones. Sasuke didn't take long to dress, which is more than I can say for three quarters of the people I have ever come in contact with. He walked out with a navy blue turtleneck, a pair of black pants, and a black and white striped scarf around his neck.

I didn't know whether to consider this a date or not. Sasuke, along with most people, knew I swung both ways, so was dragging him to Starbucks with me a date? I asked a bunch of other people to come with me I would never date to do so as well. Who knows, and for the record who _cares_? At least I'm not going alone.

We walked there, for the caffeine facility was hardly far away, and was greeted with a loud chatter, burst of warm air, and the sound of some live music playing as we opened the door. I ordered us both some espressos and Sasuke got a pair of seats on a couch facing a band of two men and one female, all sporting blue lipstick and purple hair. One guy was playing a drum set, the girl was singing, and the other guy was playing the keyboard.

I returned to Sasuke with the sugary excuses for drinks and we sat in front of the band for a few minutes sipping the cream and focusing in on the sounds around us. Well, I was doing that, and it sort of looked like he was too, but really you can never know. After a song ended the girl caught Sasuke's dark eyes and smirked.

"You're really cute, yeah!"

Correction: I thought that was a girl, but apparently not. Sasuke only blushed and looked away and I smiled at the guy, his high ponytail of purple hair perched directly on top of his head.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, be polite and say 'so are you!" I prodded snorting at my comrades now agitated face.

The guy put down his microphone and stared at Sasuke's face for a moment, color leaving his own. I was confused, but I didn't voice it, maybe the guy had some disease where he was sudden shift in blood distribution, that's very possible as well. I mean, who would be afraid of a guy just by knowing their first name?

"Well uh, yeah, we're the Akatsuki so make us famous sometime, yeah!"

I grinned, and the band began to pack up.

---

End of chapter four! Can you guess who died their hair? –nudgewinkkill- Anyway, sorry it took so long, but…yeah…anyway I'm not going to write unless I get ten reviews, whether they be good or bad, I believe an author needs feedback Damnit!


	5. Ripped

One: I've been having an icon making boom lately and it's been hard to get back into writing, plus I was in England for two and a half weeks and couldn't update…so sorry about that.

Two: I've had a lot of sickness lately…lots of puking…and stuff…so feel sorry for me or something, I need it D:

Three: I've also become addicted to this RP on LJ and that has put me in a writing mood. So yes, I bring you another chapter of TaS.

Four: Thanks to all who requested betaship, of course, I could only accept one, but thanks so so much shiny eyes

_Keep on writing you're just raping yourself.  
Nothing can take my mind away from them.  
Don't you ask about me, ask 'bout somebody else.  
Once I've fallen there's many stories to tell.  
I can't feel it, won't embrace it, it's overwhelming how far you take it.  
Stuck in a state of questioning.  
And don't you tell me you know we' re destined, you won't convince me, I won't listen.  
Resentment building, you've put our lives on hold._

**Trashed and Scattered**- Avenged Sevenfold

_**Haku's Point of View**_

It's Monday again. To be specific, it is Monday the sixteenth of February. And it looks as though the fabric of our comfortable universe is being torn to shreds. Why, you may be so kind to ask? Well. I suppose before I tell you that, you need the short and sweet background story.

I was the first to be taken in to this hospital, when it was very unknown and Zabuza had only wanted the best for me. At the time, I happily complied, and I still do, to a certain extent; after all it's my fault half of his face is hidden behind those awful bandages. It's my fault his face is mauled beyond affordable repair. Even after he did so much for me, I fucked him up. When I arrived here, it was only Dr. Sasuke, Dr. Neji, and a couple of nurses who quit awhile back. It was horrible, being the only one, because I was the only bug under the magnifying glass.

Then, I could sort of say this as pleasure, Naruto came into the picture. He had grown up without parents, and I remain unsure as to exactly who his real guardian is, however; a man named Umino Iruka brought him in. Naruto breathed a little life back into the hospital and directed attention more to him than myself for once. But part of me found this so ungodly annoying.

I didn't get much salvation a month later, because our small group pretty much doubled in every field. Dr. Shikamaru and Dr. Itachi joined around the same time; Nurses TenTen and Hinata soon came into the picture, and a mind reader, named Yamanaka Ino, joined our small test group. It was utterly strange, having so many people around, because there were now three rats, and six cats, putting the kitties at an unfair advantage as always. I felt even more suffocated than ever.

So I can't say I felt bad when Sabaku no Kankuro was dragged through the doors by a blond she-devil in pigtails. Yes. She-devil. Temari never ceases to scare the shit out of me. In fact, since Kankuro was a bit quieter than Ino and Naruto, I felt sanity creeping back upon me behind the white walls.

Then Gaara showed up. Only a month after his arrival, I confirmed that his presence was purely a perk. He spoke very little and was very patient, but was firm when he wanted something done. Also, more patients means less time to a specific person, and that is an excellent thing. So when Sabaku no Gaara was forced through the automatic glass doors, I can't say I didn't feel happy about it.

But now, oh now, something had gone corrupt. How dare something go corrupt in my utterly flawed yet somehow pleasing existence! I LIKE THE WAY I LIVE! Well, sort of anyways.

It started out as a royally normal Monday morning.

I rubbed the persistent sleep out of my eyes as the loud rhythmic alarm echoed from the speaker in the wall. The luminous alarm clock read seven-thirty in glowing green letters, and I felt utterly blinded to the brightness of the morning. My weekend had come and gone too quickly; much too quickly.

I didn't want to look at my reflection in the mirror as I struggled out of the tangled blankets. I knew I looked horrible. I felt a little nauseous, but if I told anyone they would put me under needles and lights all day. Lights. The thought is making me feel worse.

I accidentally catch my reflection out of the corner of my eye and instantly resistance was futile. I'm sort of like how the girls in my high school used to act. If they passed by a mirror and noticed a fresh pimple anywhere they immediately had to go pop it, even if their arms were full of books, if any white was there it had to go. I was like that too, and I still am, which was why I was so easily seduced by my tangled hair and the dark circles under my eyes. I needed cleaning up.

An hour later my hair was clean and back to its regular silky state and I was dressed in a pink shirt and a pair of jeans. I liked pink. I'm not one of those guys who wears the 'Tough Guys Wear Pink' shirts because, well, I was wearing pink way before that fad came around, and it thoroughly annoyed me when I wasn't the only guy who would dare walking down the street in a pink sweater. I don't know if it was my latent desire to be Indy or perhaps me just defending my fashion, but things like that annoy me.

I ate a little breakfast and Dr. Neji caught me before I dared to finish my coffee. He had to take a monthly blood test. I really like blood tests, although it sounds a bit masochistic, I've always found some sick sort of pleasure to watching my blood be sucked out of my body through a needle, up a tube, and into a beaker. Something about it is strangely, strangely, strangely cute. Wow. That's so sick. I just blatantly realized how fucking disgusting that is.

Anyways, after the blood tests, he made me go to therapy. We all have to go to therapy; sometimes in groups, other times one on one. Today it was just Kakashi, the thirty-four-year-old guy with one glass eye and white hair, and I... I just assume he suffered some sort of trauma at a young age, because people in there thirties do not have gray hair last time I checked.

He asked me the usual questions, played one of those word association games, and tried to get me to my 'breakthrough', which is the therapedic world's version of enlightenment. The breakthrough, he says, is when I will look underneath the underneath. None of us really knows what this means, and Kankuro thinks he should be a philosophy professor. Kakashi merely rolled his visible eye (the glass one is covered by his hair) and said 'Kakashi-sensei' made him sound old.

It was about three-thirty in the day that I went to the cafeteria and shoved some food down my throat. I say it that way because I wasn't really hungry, but my nutrition levels had been low, according to Neji, and I don't want to die just yet. I want to die after I save somebody's life because of the knowledge the doctors are retrieving from my mere existence.

This was a regular Monday. Monday, the sixteenth of February, or so my calendar says. Although, I haven't felt a bitter February wind on my face since two years ago. Two years with no fresh air. Two years in this prison. Two long, boring, painful years as I slowly kill myself, numbing my arms with needles, talking in a monotone until my voice fades, watching the world go by in precocity until I know the routine by heart.

And suddenly everything changed. Today. Something was different today. Out of the ordinary and mundane. And it feels as though the uninteresting fabric of the universe has been ripped from beneath my feet. How dare things change so suddenly.

_**Itachi's Point of View**_

"We found them in up in Oto, the feds told us you were to take them when they were found."

The man speaking to me is an aging cop with graying hair and a saddened look about his posture. Behind him are two agents from the bureau, and they are holding firmly our two newest patients. I let Sasuke and Shikamaru finish up the conversation and join Neji in inspecting the pair.

One is tall and skinny with a pair of exhausted and uninterested eyes and a mass of spiky red hair pointing in every direction. His arms are folded over his chest calmly and he is examining every inch of the first floor. This relaxed and tired demeanor contrasted greatly with the other male. His hair was a vivid blond and perched at the top of his head in an impossible ponytail. A lock fell over one eye that looked blind and contrasted with the other, sporting a greenish blue. This one seemed irritated and uncomfortable and was fidgeting a lot, trying to get the agent's hand off his shoulder.

I glanced down at the two IDs I had been presented upon their arrival. Akasuna no Sasori. That was the redhead, apparently from Suna not unlike Gaara and Kankuro, and apparently a telekinetic. I suppose the shape shifter rumor was untrue. Bakuhatsu Deidara. The blond and ex-resident of Iwa, he is a pyrokinetic and a telekinetic. Talented little one this Deidara seems to be. What an appropriate last name. Bakuhatsu, meaning exploding bomb; how interesting.

I hope his power makes up for his impatience and many other flaws I have taken to noticing in these past five minutes. Sasori wasn't demonstrating anything, just shifting his weight every so often and looking bored…if not sick. Dark circles were under his out of focus eyes but he didn't display any other common physical symptoms of insomnia.

"Thank you officers." I hear Sasuke wrap up and the officers took their leave.

From what my little brother had informed me of these two have been running all over the country trying to keep a low profile and raise money until they could escape to the US. They had, apparently, wanted everything but being here, which was too bad for them. Sasori's parents were in a comatose state automatically landing him here under the law that states one can be forced to be put under hospital care if needed. Deidara's parents the doctor's had reached and the older Iwa citizens, at first hysteric, had come to their senses and agreed for the boy to be instituted.

Yes, this was an interesting situation indeed.

I can feel a gaze on my back and I turn for a moment. Naruto is standing there, his gaze flicking between myself and the new arrivals, as though demanding an explanation. I ignore him and return to the matter at hand.

"Itachi, you and Neji take Deidara upstairs and perform the routine tests on new arrivals. Shikamaru and I will take Sasori." Sasuke muttered quietly to me, and I was rather surprised to see him so close, as he had been at a good distance only moments ago.

I nodded passively and motioned for the blonde and Neji to come with me. Deidara doesn't budge and Neji rolls his eyes. I can see Naruto still standing there expectantly out of the corner of my eyes.

"Bakuhatsu." I saw expectantly, "Come with us."

He glanced back at Sasori as though expecting some sort of confirmation and sure enough, the redhead titled his head forward in the tiniest of nods. Deidara nodded back and joined Neji and I, in an almost, enthusiastic way, completely contrasting with how he had acted only moments before.

This day was going to be long.

_**Haku's Point of View**_

My gaze shifts to the lobby where a foreign voice can be heard. I lean back in chair in a futile attempt to see just who was speaking…but I already know. I had heard about it from Naruto, who had heard it from Kankuro, who had heard in from Ino, who had heard it from the innings of Neji's mind. A couple of psychics had been sighted and the moment I heard fresh voices and all the doctors crowded in the lobby I knew they had been found.

It's two of them. Two people to confuse the delicate balance of the office. Two people to corrupt what we know here. Part of me wants to ask Naruto to create a few copies of himself and eavesdrop, or ask Ino to sneak into one of their minds, but I won't. We'll probably be meeting them in a matter of minutes.

It was actually hours before any kind of introduction was made. All of us were spread out around the cafeteria munching on dinner and avoiding the subject of new arrivals. It was strangely quiet, and it took me a few minutes to notice Ino was asleep with her head resting between her arms while Naruto was drugged up quite nicely. I didn't bother asking why this was, I already knew; the boy tended to be violent when new arrivals came and went.

When Dr. Neji came in, a look of concern traced his features, followed quickly by Itachi, Shikamaru, and lastly, Sasuke. They talked in undertones for a moment, arousing the interests of everyone, including Ino when Kankuro poked her awake. I stared anxiously, waiting for something to happen, for one to leave, for a signal to be made, for one tense and solid moment.

The double doors flung open, causing us all to start, save for Naruto, as it clashed with the quiet of before quite blatantly. Sakura walked in, first at a quick and angry pace, followed by TenTen who seemed just as frustrated, and Hinata, who seemed nervous, but in a more frightened way.

"Come on!" Sakura shouted angrily, walking back out for a moment and returning, her fingers clutching the fabric of a shirt collar.

I stared for a moment. I just stared. I didn't blink. Or raise an eyebrow. I just stared. Two people. Two males. Standing there with collars clutched by weak hands as though it was force. I surveyed them closely. One looked irritated, with red hair and brown eyes, glaring at the back of Sakura's head. The other looked positively livid, with blonde hair and blue eyes, looking as though he was about to attack the nurse where she stood. Neither looked up for a moment, and when they did, they looked a little surprised.

"This is Akasuna Sasori, everyone, and Bakuhatsu Deidara… They will be joining us for awhile now," Sasuke started, eyeing Sakura with an unreadable look, "Sasori, Deidara… This is everyone."

It's Monday again. To be specific, it is Monday the sixteenth of February. And it looks as though the fabric of our comfortable universe is being torn to shreds. Why, you may be so kind to ask? We got fresh meat. Sasori and Deidara, hideouts from Iwa and Suna and dangerous kinetics. This means we won't be touring for many months because the doctors have to research them furiously so they can proudly show off what new information they have summoned. I bite my lip in tension, and somewhere near me, an ice cube skitters around the floor, controlled by my murderous will.

Just when e v e r y t h i n g seemed like it was starting to get better.

_**End of Chapter Five**_


End file.
